La Fin d'un mythe
by La Folleuh
Summary: UA. La gloire lui semblait éternelle... Mais pourtant... OS, défi du Poney.


**La Fin d'un mythe.**

**Disclaimeur :** Rien à moi, même pas le sujet puisque c'est une réponse au défi du Poney Fringant.

**Défi : **Raconter les derniers instants de Sauron.

Petite pensée pour le Poney et pour ma super bêta Darky Obscure, qui a pris de son temps pour me corriger ! Merci !!!!!!!

O.O.O.O.O

Les portes étaient closes, empêchant quiconque de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Pour plus de sûreté, des vigiles avaient été postés devant elles et veillaient farouchement à ce que personne n'approche.

En effet, il aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux de laisser entrer ne serait-ce qu'une personne de plus. La salle de l'autre côté était déjà remplie de supporters, bien plus que les consignes de sécurité ne le permettaient. Le match le plus important des dernières cinquante années allait se jouer et un tel affrontement ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Tout le monde en était conscient, aussi régnait-il une effervescence qui n'avait pas été ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Mais les places étaient comptées et ceux qui n'avaient pas commencé à faire la queue une semaine à l'avance devraient se contenter des écrans géants ou de leur poste de télévision. C'était pourquoi ils se pressaient aussi nombreux devant les portes qui, malgré toutes leurs suppliques, restaient hermétiques.

Indifférent aux cris, le présentateur pris son micro, vérifia qu'il était bien ajusté avant de commencer à parler. Les hurlements laissèrent alors place à un silence total : le combat allait bientôt débuter.

- Et je vais donc vous présenter sans plus attendre les deux combattants ! Dans la partie rouge du terrain, celui que l'on ne présente plus ! Celui qui a fait mordre la poussière à de nombreux chalengers ! Celui qui est surnommé L'œil, grâce à sa faculté de voir partout à la fois ! Ce fera-t-il jeté à bas de son trône cette fois-ci ? Vous l'avez bien compris, il s'agit de l'inébranlable Sauron !

Pendant la tirade, les cris avaient repris et gagné en intensité, mais, alors que cela semblait impossible, le volume sonore doubla encore lorsque les premières étincelles de glace apparurent. L'œil entrait en scène, dans toute sa grandeur. Sous ses patins, la glace s'envolait comme autant d'étoiles et son regard semblait enregistrer chaque visage. Il fit le tour de la patinoire, sa crosse devant lui. Ses yeux brûlaient de la fureur de vaincre et il semblait toujours aussi puissant, malgré les nombreuses années où il avait gouverné le hockey sur glace en solitaire. Ce n'était pas un blanc-bec qui arriverait à le battre !

Cela faisait près d'un siècle que ce jeu avait été mis sur le marché et qui consistait en une version modifiée du hockey sur glace. Les règles étaient simples : deux joueurs s'affrontaient avec un palet sur une patinoire pouvant contenir les douze combattants du hockey traditionnel. De là, deux territoires, et chacun des adversaires devait récupérer le palet et le mettre dans les cages adverses. Le jeu durait entre 10 et 15 minutes selon les coutumes des pays, avec une préférence pour le quart d'heure. Le jeu était très physique et demandait une attention de tous les instants, aussi rare étaient ceux qui restaient en circuit plusieurs années. Le jeu finissait lorsqu'un des deux joueurs réussissait à marquer le but. Si aucun but n'était marqué, cela se terminait en mort subite. Pour le reste, les règles étaient les mêmes que pour le hockey traditionnel.

- Le territoire vert quant à lui appartient à la nouvelle l'étoile montante du jeu ! Il a battu tous ses adversaires en dix minutes et une fois le palet en sa possession, il devient presque invisible grâce à sa vitesse ! Surnommé Le Hobbit du fait de sa taille inhabituelle, il est le nouveau favori ! Mais seul ce combat décidera de sa valeur ! Le jeune Frodon marquera-t-il la fin de L'œil ?

Un arbitre invisible attendit que les deux adversaires se soient salués pour siffler le coup d'envoi. Aussitôt, le palet jaillit d'un des côtés de la patinoire. Sauron fidèle à sa réputation fut le premier à le voir et se précipita dessus. Suivi de près par Le Hobbit qui avait réagi promptement. Dans ce jeu, même le palet avait un surnom : L'Unique. En effet, il était unique en son genre ! Il était jeté sur le terrain de façon aléatoire et était fait dans une matière ultra- glissante pour rendre son maniement encore plus difficile.

- Enfin ! Au bout de trois minutes, Sauron a réussi à récupérer L'Unique ! Il se dirige droit vers La Comté, le territoire de Frodon ! Aura-t-on droit à une victoire éclair ?!

Mais Le Hobbit ne se laissa pas faire. Il se jeta sur la trajectoire de L'œil et envoya le palet au loin. Commença alors un combat acharné. Épaule contre épaule, ils essayaient tous deux d'attraper L'Unique. Finalement, L'œil laissa passer Frodon pour aller se positionner devant ses buts. Il était maître de son territoire, Le Mordor. L'œil était en place. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement son adversaire qui fonçait sur lui. Mais il était confiant, il connaissait son terrain. La vitesse du Hobbit ne l'impressionnait pas. Il le bloquerait comme il le faisait toujours.

Frodon filait comme le vent. Ses patins ne semblaient pas toucher le sol. Il avait prévu le moment où L'œil se jetterait en avant pour l'arrêter. Il fit un tour sur le côté quand Sauron s'avança avec sa crosse. Emporté par son élan, ce dernier tomba et entendit aussitôt les vivats, signe que le but venait d'être marqué. Il était fini, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et par un débutant. Et c'est étendu sur la glace qu'il regarda partir Le Hobbit et avec lui sa célébrité. C'était le début d'un nouveau mythe.

O.O.O.O.O

Voilà, c'est fini !

Vous avez donc eu l'insigne honneur de lire ma première fic du côté du LOTR et je suis sûre de ne pas avoir respecté le défi… Mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si je n'y connais rien en hockey (merci wikipédia !!!)…

Et puis, la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est Sauron en patin en glace et ziiiip, c'est la chute de Sauron…

J'espère que ça a quand même plu !


End file.
